Angeboten und verloren
thumb|Angeboten und verloren -Trickster- Angeboten und verloren Neu in der Gegend? Bist du ein Reisender? Geschäftsmann? Adeliger? Heh, nein. Wie ein Adeliger siehst du bei weitem nicht aus. Auch egal. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du auf meine Hände starrst. Hübsch, nicht wahr? Interessiert es dich, wie es passiert ist? Was das überhaupt ist, dass sich da unter meiner Haut bewegt? Scheinst mir nicht gerade der gesprächigste zu sein. Na macht nichts. Einst war ich ein dreckiger Dieb und Räuber. Gelegentlich mordete ich sogar. Ich bin ein Spieler und verlieren ist nicht meine Art. So zog ich von Ort zu Ort. Gab mich als zurückgeblieben und hilfebedürftig aus, nur um die Menschen, die sich meiner an nahmen zu bestehlen. Ich appellierte an ihr Mitgefühl, säuselte ihnen traurige Geschichten vor, die mir nie widerfahren sind. Ich war gut in dem was ich tat. Ein glänzender Schauspieler, Betrüger und Gauner auf ganzer Linie. Es gab so viele, die mir aus der Hand fraßen. Mein kleines Geschäft lief immer besser und schon bald bezeichnete ich mich selbst als Trickster. Wahre Namen sind doch gähnend langweilig, meinst du nicht auch? Also, so wurde Trickster geboren. Schon bald hatte ich einen neuen Level erreicht und brauchte die Menschen nur noch wie ein getretener Hundewelpe anzuschauen. Lass mich dir sagen, dass ein Großteil von ihnen nur allzu gerne bereit war mir zu helfen. Einige ließen mir vielleicht lediglich ein paar Kupfer – oder Silberlinge da, doch andere…andere luden mich direkt in ihre Häuser ein, gaben mir Nahrung und Wasser, einen Schlafplatz… In Zeiten wie diesen eher dumm, doch irgendetwas muss ich an mir haben, dass den Menschen sofort ein Gefühl von Vertrauenswürdigkeit vermittelt. Konnte mir nur recht sein. Wenn ich unbemerkt blieb, bestahl ich diese gütigen Menschen, doch wenn nicht, tat ich ihnen auch Dinge an und machte mich danach mit ihrem Hab und Gut davon. Ich würde dies ja damit rechtfertigen, dass ich ein Waise bin, niemanden habe, weder ein Zuhause noch eine Heimat und schon gar kein Geld aber um ehrlich zu sein, gefiel mir dieses delinquente Leben. Mich durften bloß keine Stadtwache, kein Lord und keine anderen Oberhäupter in deren Ortschaft ich tätig war zu fassen bekommen. Andernfalls hätte dies den Verlust meiner Hände oder gleich meinen Kopf bedeutet. Eines Tages verschlug es mich nach Harenfort. Ich hoffte, einen Teil meiner Ausbeute für gutes Geld verscherbeln zu können, war diese Stadt immerhin für ihren florierenden Handel bekannt. Da ich erst kürzlich einen Gelehrten namens Tremor Asriel bestahl, befanden sich einige seiner gesammelten Schriften und Bücher in meinem Besitz, die es nun zu verkaufen galt. Harenfort ist eine der wenigen Städte, die mehr als nur ein Geschäft zu bieten haben, bei denen man allerlei Bücher und Schriftrollen aus den unterschiedlichsten Teilen der Welt sowie verfasst in den verschiedensten Sprachen erwerben kann. Du interessierst dich für Okkultismus? Du suchst nach einer Enzyklopädie, in dem der gesamte Wissensstoff über sämtliche Kreaturen, die diese Welt bevölkerten oder noch immer auf dieser wandeln könnten dargestellt ist? Oder wie wäre es mit einem Buch über die verschiedenen Disziplinen der Magie? Du kannst deinen Hintern darauf verwetten, dass du in Harenfort fündig wirst. Wie ich mich also auf dem Weg zu einem solchen Buchhändler begab, stieß ich in einer Seitengasse mit einem Jungen zusammen. Er war fünfzehn, seine Kleidung war schmutzig, abgetragen und zerschlissen, sein Haar stand in allen Richtungen ab. „Tut mir Leid.“, murmelte der kleine, dem es nicht schnell genug zu gehen schien, eine gewisse Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen. Ich packte ihn sofort an der linken Schulter und zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben. „Was glaubst du was du da tust?“, zischte ich so bedrohlich ich konnte. Mit gesenktem Haupt drehte er sich zu mir um und entschuldigte sich erneut. „Was auch immer. Jetzt hätte ich mein Geld gerne zurück.“, stöhnte ich entnervt während ich ihm meine rechte Hand vor die Nase hielt um mein Geld wieder in Besitz nehmen zu können. Innerlich lachte ich über diese stümperhafte Vorgehensweise seinerseits. Ich meine, das war einfach zu offensichtlich und außerdem, habe auch ich bereits diesen zufallshaften Zusammenstoß in frühester Kindheit vorgetäuscht um unbemerkt an die Geldbörsen der ahnungslosen Mitmenschen zu gelangen. Wortlos übergab er mir meinen Geldbeutel. Ich musterte ihn als ich mir meinen Beutel erneut um den Gürtel band. „Bitte Herr…“, begann er mit zitternder Stimme. „Bitte Herr, eine milde Gabe? Ich habe seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen.“ „Mir doch egal.“, gab ich ihm abfällig zur Antwort. „So stümperhaft wie du agierst ist es-“, setzte ich an, wurde aber von einem furchtbar klingenden Hustenanfall von ihm unterbrochen. Kurz dachte ich, er würde diesen nur vortäuschen, habe ich schließlich auch oft genug, doch er hörte gar nicht mehr auf und es klang nach einer Weile, als hätte er enorme Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Nachdem er sich gefangen und sich der Husten gelegt hatte, schnappte er nach Luft. Er war bemüht seine Atmung zu normalisieren. „Bist du krank?“, fragte ich skeptisch. Er nickte hastig. „Dann verschwinde, bevor du mich noch ansteckst!“ Der Bengel schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, während er sich an den Brustkorb fasste. „Es ist nicht ansteckend.“, presste er schließlich angestrengt hervor. Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Woher willst du das Wissen?“, erbat ich zu wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „I-Ich weiß es eben.“ Sein Kopf erhob sich und grinsend sah er mir in die Augen. Ich weiß nicht weshalb. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Art aber irgendetwas an ihm erinnerte mich an mich selbst. Sein Blick wanderte umher, als würde er sich nach etwas umsehen. „Was? Gehörst du etwa zu einer Bande?“ Auf diese Frage lachte er kurz und mit demselben frechen aber doch selbstsicherem Grinsen antwortete er „Ich arbeite alleine.“ Ich lächelte. Auch ich habe stets alleine gearbeitet. War einfacher und du musstest deine Beute nie teilen. „Die Schriftrolle, die aus deiner Tasche ragt…“, begann er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die vergilbte Rolle, die recht weit aus meinem Gepäck schaute. Ich zog sie hervor. „Diese? Was ist mit ihr?“ Erneut nickte der Junge. „Ich erkenne das gebrochene Siegel.“, erwiderte er und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Und?“, seufzte ich genervt. „Was hast du damit vor?“, verlangte er von mir zu wissen. „Na ich werde sie verkaufen, was sonst?“ Die Augen des Burschen weiteten sich, als er von meinem Vorhaben hörte. „Was!? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du da gestohlen hast?“ Hastigen Schrittes kam er mir noch näher. Ich hielt die Rolle über meinem Haupt, zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und wedelte diese provokant hin und her. Ich war um einiges größer als er und so hätte er sie mir nicht einfach entreißen können. „Na sowas. Woher willst du denn wissen, dass ich sie gestohlen habe?“ Verdutzt öffnete er den Mund um zu sprechen, dachte sichtbar kurz nach und starrte mich verächtlich an. „Weil ich sie ebenfalls stehlen wollte. Ich habe diesen Gelehrten schon eine Weile im Auge gehabt. Habe mich tagelang, wochenlang auf die Lauer gelegt, seine Gewohnheiten förmlich studiert, seine Tagesabläufe dokumentiert und nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet. Doch du bist mir zuvor gekommen.“ Ich spielte ein wenig mit dem Kleinen. Ich hielt ihm die so begehrte Schriftrolle hin, zog sie wieder weg, hielt sie ihm hin und zog sie wieder von ihm weg. Er war sichtlich frustriert, ich hingegen sichtlich amüsiert. „Also, was ist denn so besonders an ihr? Ist sie so wertvoll?“, wollte ich von ihm wissen und schob die Rolle tief in meine Tasche zurück. „Sie kann mein Leben retten.“, entgegnete der Junge mit einem gewissen Glanz in den Augen. Das Schriftstück war in einer uralten, längst ausgestorbenen Sprache verfasst. Calip, so war der Name des Burschen, behauptete diese Schrift lesen zu können. Ich scherzte noch darüber, wie ein vergilbtes Stück Papier sein Leben retten könne. Fragte ihn scherzend, ob er es im Ganzen verschlingt und sich die magischen Worte dann in seinem Körper ausbreiten und somit sein Leben retten würden. Er reagierte mit Argwohn und Hass spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Na? Kommt es dir bereits merkwürdig vor? Ein wirklich interessanter Junge, wie ich fand. Natürlich konnte er mir nichts für die Schriftrolle anbieten. Ich entschied mich, sie zu behalten, doch ich unterbreitete ihm einen Vorschlag. Da ich ihn ganz offenkundig für einen miserablen Dieb hielt, bot ich ihm an, ihn unter meine Fittiche zu nehmen. Ihm das Handwerk richtig beizubringen. Im Gegenzug, durfte er die Rolle studieren aber erst nach einem vollen Jahr. Jetzt fragst du dich sicher, weshalb? Weshalb habe ich das getan? Du wirst es schnell genug verstehen, glaub mir. Missbilligend stimmte er dem Vorschlag letztlich zu. Ja, ich hatte natürlich im Hinterkopf, dass er mir im Schlafe einfach die Kehle durchtrennen und sich mit der Rolle davon machen könnte aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich da kein Ass im Ärmel gehabt hätte. Ein… Nennen wir ihn einen Freund, war mir noch den ein oder anderen Gefallen schuldig. So quartierte ich den Burschen in der Scheune meines Freundes ein. Ich selbst blieb nicht da und die Schriftrolle trug ich auch seitdem stets bei mir. Wenn ich ging, verschloss mein Freund die Scheune und wenn ich kam öffnete er sie. Täglich kam ich zu ihm, unterwies ihn und lernte ihn besser kennen. Calip verriet mir, dass er der Sohn eines Bauern war. Sie lebten in einem der umliegenden Dörfer in der Nähe der Stadt Marlitt, in der auch Tremor Asriel lebte. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters, begann er von den Leuten in der Stadt zu stehlen um selbst am Leben zu bleiben, zumindest so lange, bis ihn diese Krankheit hinraffen würde. Auch sprachen wir über den Inhalt der Schriftrolle. Calip meinte, aus Erzählungen seines Vaters zu wissen, dass diese kleine Rolle der Schlüssel zu einem Wunschbrunnen sei. Nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinne. Es gäbe von ihnen wohl nur noch dieses eine Exemplar. Sein Vater soll ihm ständig von diesem Siegel erzählt haben. Das schwarze Wachs bereits gebrochen. Als er es zufällig in den Händen des gelehrten Asriel sah, glaubte er fest daran, dass es sich um genau diese ominöse wünsch-dir-was Rolle handeln musste. Ein ganzes Jahr lang haben wir beide dieses Theater mitgemacht. Ein Jahr lang, schmiedeten wir beide unsere eigenen Pläne. Nach diesem einen Jahr, übergab ich Calip das Schriftstück. In dem Haus meines Freundes setzten wir uns an den runden, hölzernen Tisch und Calip breitete die Rolle aus. Im Kerzenschein las er aufgeregt die uralten Worte. Ich beobachtete seine Augen, wie sie hastig hin und her pendelten. „Sag mal, Calip…“, begann ich leise und schlug mein rechtes Bein über das linke. „Wieso kannst du das lesen? Wieso kannst du überhaupt lesen?“, grinste ich im flackernden Schein der Kerze. Sein Blick löste sich vom Pergament und er sah mich an. „Glaub mir oder nicht, aber meine Mutter war keine Bäuerin. Sie war Lehrerin und interessierte sich sehr für das Okkulte. Sie war es, die mich viele Dinge lehrte und sie lehrte mich auch einige vergessene Sprachen.“, erwiderte er und erneut war dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Er wusste sofort, worauf ich anspielte. Keinem Bauern und auch nicht deren Kindern ist es erlaubt lesen zu lernen. Der kleine erwähnte einmal, dass seine Mutter ermordet wurde. Das Resultat irgendeiner Familienfehde. Ich beließ es dabei. Lächelnd und wartend. Dieser Hosenscheißer gefiel mir immer mehr. Er las die Zeilen ein zweites und drittes Mal sehr sorgfältig. Bis er sich mir wieder zuwandte und mir vom Inhalt berichtete. Um sein Leben zu retten, war es von Nöten, uns in die Bendari Wildnis zu wagen. Wir benötigten außerdem Opferlämmer. Warte, du wirst es verstehen, versprochen. Jeder, der einmal in der Bendari Wildnis war, berichtet von Schrecken, welche man nicht in Worte fassen konnte, Erscheinungen und noch schlimmeren Dingen. Ich heuerte zwei Söldner an und unter dem Vorwand eine vermisste Person zu suchen begaben wir uns in die besagte Wildnis. Der kleine Calip führte uns an. Er war zielstrebig, gerissen, ein kluger Junge. Wir liefen weit und wir liefen sehr lange, bis wir schließlich vor einer Wand aus Dornenranken standen. Dornenranken soweit das Auge reichte, dicht und undurchdringlich. Calip wies uns an, uns an den Dornen zu verletzen. Es musste geschehen, damit sie uns Einlass gewährte, die Hexe der Wildnis. Nachdem wir taten was er sagte, begannen sich die Ranken zu bewegen. Der Vorhang erwachte zum Leben und windete sich wie Würmer in einem Eimer. Schließlich wurde uns ein Weg offenbart. Ich sah die Skepsis in den Augen der Söldner. Kurz befürchtete ich, sie würden sich in die Hose machen und umkehren, doch sie blieben. Und es war gut, denn sie waren ein wichtiger Bestandteil für das, was noch kommen sollte. Wir folgten dem Weg tiefer in das Innere dieser scheinbaren Höhle. Von oberhalb drang Licht hinein und erleichterte uns das Vorankommen. Als wir anhielten, standen wir vor einem weiteren, jedoch kleineren Rankenvorhang, so schien es zumindest. Doch bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte man das, was einst vielleicht und nur vielleicht, mal ein Mensch gewesen war. Die Haut aschfahl, das Haar pechschwarz, der Körper umschlungen, durchbohrt und an Ort und Stelle fixiert von genau den Dornenranken, wie wir sie schon zuvor gesehen haben. In diesem Moment hörte man, wie sich etwas bewegte. Die Sicht wurde ein wenig schlechter und das helle Licht, welches hinter uns für bessere Lichtverhältnisse sorgte schwand immer mehr. Der einzige Zugang verschloss sich wieder. Ich nutzte die Verwirrung der Söldner um sie bewusstlos zu schlagen. Calip lächelte zufrieden. Ich werde dieses Lächeln und auch das freche Grinsen mit dem gewissen Extra vermissen. Während Calip also diesen Hokus Pokus Text in dieser mir fremden Sprache aufsagte, nahm ich die prall gefüllten Geldbörsen der Söldner an mich. Wir vernahmen erneut das Geräusch der sich windenden Dornenranken. Dann starrte ein rot glühendes Augenpaar in unsere Richtung. „Hexe der Wildnis…“, bebte Calips Stimme neben mir. „Ich biete dir zwei für einen!“, rief er und sah auf die beiden Söldner herunter. „Ich biete dir, Maxwell Phal und Yustis Mell!“ Gespannt beobachtete ich die Szenerie. Gespannt beobachtete ich den kleinen Calip. Nichts geschah. Keine dämonische Stimme und keine Opferung. Und gespannt beobachtete ich, wie Calips sonst so kühle Fassade bröckelte. Sichtlich irritiert fragte er nach dem Warum? Warum geschah nichts? Warum ging sein Plan nicht auf? Als er die beiden Männer erneut anbot, brach ich in Gelächter aus. Seinen schockierten und zugleich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck werde ich ebenfalls nie vergessen. Als mein Gelächter verstummte offenbarte ich Calip das, was er ursprünglich wollte. Die Worte lauteten „Unenume Makesh.“ Augenblicklich schlugen die Ranken durch den Boden unter unseren Füßen. Sie umschlangen die Beine von Calip und mir, sowie die Körper der beiden Männer, welche am Boden lagen. Calip biss sich vor Zorn so sehr auf die Unterlippe, dass diese zu bluten begann. „Und es sind drei für einen.“, fügte ich gelassen hinzu. Der kleine vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, dann begann er wie verrückt zu lachen. „Wie?“, brachte er durch sein schallendes Gelächter hervor. „Ach bitte, Jungchen. Dachtest du wirklich ich hätte dir die Märchen mit deinem Vater, deiner Mutter und dem ganzen Diebesding abgekauft? Du wolltest ein kleines Spielchen spielen und ich ebenfalls. Denn aus Spielen, will ich als Sieger hervor gehen.“ Ich hielt kurz inne und nannte die Namen der beiden Söldner. Die Dornenranken windeten, schlängelten sich um die noch lebenden Körper, ummantelten sie nach und nach komplett. „Nein, wie?“, wollte er von mir wissen. Er spielte auf das Pergament an. Natürlich wollte ich ihm alles erzählen, was ich auch tat. Ich wollte, dass ihm seine Fehler bewusst wurden. So wie mir meine schließlich bewusst wurden. Und? Hast du es schon durchschaut? Hast du oder? Ich sehe es an deinem Blick. Calips Fehler bestanden darin, dass er bei unserer ersten Begegnung bereits von der Rolle zu wissen schien. Siegel Schwachsinn hin oder her. Er wusste, dass es genau diese Schriftrolle war und woher? Weil er mich sah oder sogar beobachtete? Calip sprach an, dass ich sie gestohlen habe aber es hätte auch genauso gut sein können, dass mir Asriel die Rolle überlassen hatte. Der Bursche war mir nach Harenfort gefolgt und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit sie mir zu entreißen… „Als du mich angerempelt hast, da hattest du versucht, die Schriftrolle aus meiner Tasche zu stehlen oder? Gerissen. Der nächste Punkt ist deine Krankheit. Zu Beginn hast du es noch natürlich aussehen lassen und sehr häufig gehustet, doch dann wurdest du schlampig oder unvorsichtig und von deiner todbringenden Krankheit war kaum noch etwas zu hören oder zu sehen. Ach kleiner. Die Märchen mit deiner Familie, das du diese Sprache lesen und sprechen kannst…komm schon. Ich hatte ein ganzes Jahr Zeit mich ebenfalls vorzubereiten. Was ich dir an jenem Tag in die Hand drückte, war eine billige Kopie, na ja, eher eine Fälschung. Du erinnerst dich an meinen Freund? Sagen wir einfach, er kennt sich mit solchen Dingen bestens aus.“ Calips Fassade bröckelte immer mehr und mehr. Ein wirres und verzerrtes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, ganz anders als das Grinsen, das ich immer so mochte. Langsam öffnete er den Mund um zu sprechen. „Du hast es also übersetzen lassen? Hast mir die Fälschung gegeben und mich somit ausgespielt.“ Ich nickte stumm. Er brauchte drei Namen. Hätte ich ihm das Original überlassen, wäre sein nächster Schritt gewesen meinen wahren Namen in Erfahrung zu bringen und er hätte nicht davon abgelassen. Kein Mann, der Rache üben will hätte sich von einem Namen aufhalten lassen. Also ließ ich mir den Text übersetzen und eine falsche Fassung anfertigen, in der er lediglich zwei Namen von egal wem bräuchte um seinen Wunsch wahr werden zu lassen. „Du hast ihn getötet! Du hättest es verdient. Wenn es einer verdient hätte, dann du! Ich wollte dich bestrafen, ich wollte dich dafür leiden lassen!“, schrie er mir hasserfüllt entgegen. „Calip Asriel…“, äußerte ich schließlich den letzten Namen. „Drei für einen.“ Er hatte Recht. Wenn es einer verdient hatte, dann ich. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich meine Taten nicht anfing zu bereuen. Die Dornenranken umschlangen Calips Körper. Die rot glühenden Augen blitzten auf und eine grauenvoll verzerrte Stimme echote durch diese Höhle. „Drei für einen. Drei Opfer für einen Wunsch. Nenne ihn.“, hallte es durch den Ort. Ich hatte keinen, beziehungsweise wollte ich keinen äußern. Ich kenne den echten Text und ich weiß, dass jeder bei ihr geäußerter Wunsch einen verdammt großen Nachteil hat, eine schlimme Konsequenz. Je nach Gewicht des Wunsches. Ich weiß, das war auch der Grund, weshalb Tremor ihm das Schriftstück vorenthalten zu haben schien.Aber…wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, war das nicht der Grund weshalb ich ihr keinen nannte. Nenn mich dumm aber ich überließ Calip den Wunsch. Er kicherte leise als sich die Dornen in sein Fleisch bohrten. Er kicherte auch noch als die Körper der Söldner eins mit dem Rankengeflecht der Hexe wurden. Der kleine wusste, dass es auch sein Schicksal werden würde und trotzdem kicherte er. „Ich wünsche mir…dass Trickster-“, knirschte er. „Nathanial Endwin.“, unterbrach ich ihn. Ich nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Ich wünsche mir, dass Nathanial Endwin bis an sein Lebensende…höllische Qualen erleidet.“, schluchzte Calip. Ich sah diese einzelne Träne auf seiner Wange, bevor die Dornenranken sein Gesicht und seinen Körper vollständig umschlossen und auch er eins mit der Hexe wurde. Die Schmerzen, die ich danach spürte waren eher nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ich gefühlt habe als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich diesen Jungen nie wieder sehen würde. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm gesagt, dass es ein Unfall war. Dass ich seinen Großvater lediglich beiseite stieß um zu flüchten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er sich den Kopf aufschlug und starb. Ja, jetzt habe ich meinen echten Namen Preis gegeben aber bitte… Was soll denn schon noch passieren? Die verdammte Schriftrolle habe ich verbrannt und auch die Fälschung habe ich vernichtet. Kumpel, Wünsche sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren, glaub mir. Es hätte alles anders laufen können. Calips Wunsch erfüllt sich. Ich spüre diese gottverdammten Dornen unter meiner Haut. Sie stechen, sie jucken und diese Ranken bewegen sich wie Maden durch mein Fleisch. Langsam und schmerzvoll. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit mir noch bleibt. Vielleicht ist es vorbei, sobald sie mein Herz erreicht haben. Wer weiß. Vielleicht hätte ich den kleinen irgendwann, irgendwie zur Vernunft bringen können. Ich weiß er hätte nicht sterben müssen…Aber da ist diese Eigenschaft an mir. Ich bin ein verdammtes Arschloch und ich hasse es ein Spiel zu verlieren. Ich will einfach um jeden Preis gewinnen. Um jeden Preis. ' ' Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror